


【宁羞】天光乍破

by Saurry



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry
Summary: 2014年夏天，当同学们还在享受中考之后无忧无虑的假期时，16岁的高振宁离开家乡，只身来到700公里外的沈阳。在与朋友合住的出租屋里，高振宁开始了他在电信一区的奋斗。“没有队伍找我。”说到这段经历的时候，高振宁不经意地停顿了一下，“王者四百多分是我当时能打到的极限了，沈阳的网玩电信也很卡，但也是我能走到的最南的地方了，再往别的地方去就很难了。”——《南方人物周刊》“iG·Ning　英雄联盟全球总决赛决赛MVP的自我修养”
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	【宁羞】天光乍破

**Author's Note:**

> 2014年夏天，当同学们还在享受中考之后无忧无虑的假期时，16岁的高振宁离开家乡，只身来到700公里外的沈阳。在与朋友合住的出租屋里，高振宁开始了他在电信一区的奋斗。  
“没有队伍找我。”说到这段经历的时候，高振宁不经意地停顿了一下，“王者四百多分是我当时能打到的极限了，沈阳的网玩电信也很卡，但也是我能走到的最南的地方了，再往别的地方去就很难了。”  
——《南方人物周刊》“iG·Ning 英雄联盟全球总决赛决赛MVP的自我修养”  


高振宁走在他身边。他手里拎着一个塑料袋，说是筛哥，我来拎吧。  
  
姜承録知道他在暗示自己的手伤。但那道伤口现在留给他的不过一道看着唬人的疤痕。他不愿意将它显露出来，就是因为他不想获得不必要的怜悯和关怀。  
  
何况塑料袋里东西并不多。饼干、泡面、椰汁。他们在凌晨五点去超市买点吃的。天边似乎露出若有似无的一线朦胧白光，在远处晕出一道蛋清色的弧线。  
  
但他犹豫片刻，还是没有反驳高振宁。实在是高振宁这样做过太多次，使得两个人都养成了习惯。五年前他便经常这样，天光初现时走在他身边，一只手插在口袋里，一只手拎着超市塑料袋。此时他总是非常安静，脸上显露出和年龄不符的沉郁。姜承録想对他说点什么，但他又找不到话题。于是干冷的空气里只有塑料袋在走动间被摇晃出的细细簌簌的声音。  
  
在他的视角里，高振宁看起来几乎不像个少年，而是像个男人了。即便他很怕冷，很快便要夸张地打个哆嗦，说要快点回去在炕上窝着。即便他三天两头就会感冒发烧。  
  
在姜承録的眼中，高振宁总是有一种超越年龄的责任感，这种责任感将他定义成了如今的模样。他清楚地知道自己要对自己的人生负责。由于过于清醒，他对自己可以称得上狠厉，身上有一股不成功便成仁的气势，游戏里游戏外都是如此。而姜承録，他是一直没有那样明确地感受到这样的责任的。不是说他不去负责自己的人生，而是他如同每个14岁年纪的少年那样，只朦胧地感受到这个词的重量，却没有对它清楚的认知。  
  
体现在游戏风格里。两个人都打法激进，然而高振宁的激进是如同生死搏斗中的野兽，每一次都是嗜血的、致命的，像一种生存手段；而姜承録的激进，更多的是他享受那种刀尖跳舞的惊险和刺激，是一种艺术。  
  
但他们的打法风格很契合。性格也是。像是机缘巧合，或许也是命中注定。毕竟如果姜承録在买机票的时候多出五分钟，他不会把去上海的机票订成去沈阳的。那么他也不会在那样年轻的时候碰到青涩的高振宁。但LPL的队伍就那么几支，他们最终或许还是会遇到，成为战友，被频繁的胜利喂养起了野心，却又难耐地蛰伏住，等待着或许存在的荣光。  
  
总之他阴差阳错下，离家出走来到了这个他原先并不知道的城市，身上只揣着机场匆匆换的几百块钱，而网吧老板让他拿出一百二包夜，送饮料、烟、一份盒饭，看起来也不太在乎眼前的男孩看起来还是个中学生。姜承録直觉不太对劲，但他很需要一个过夜的地方。而高振宁看到这一幕，挂了游戏，走过来，道：“老板，又耍人呢？”  
  
在姜承録的记忆里，那是一个很高的男生，骨架很宽，但有点瘦。网吧灯光昏暗，姜承録便看不清他具体的模样，回忆起来只记得他开口时声音很哑，听不出年龄。  
  
高振宁给他付了那次的包夜费，姜承録最后也不知道是多少钱。他跟着高振宁七拐八拐去一个小卖部。筒子楼第一层半埋在地下，只露出一个低矮的窗口，挂着油腻的塑料遮布。高振宁蹲在那里和老板讨价还价，肩背宽厚，像一头营养不良的熊。  
  
然后他便拎着一个塑料袋站起身来，招呼姜承録往网吧走。姜承録本来对他有相当的戒备，准备好了要在半路跑掉。但高振宁喝了口水，清清嗓子，开始了短暂的自我介绍。姜承録这才听出来他的声音实际上很清亮，像是个少年；他面容也有些稚嫩，青春痘有点多，但整体还是个男孩的模样。姜承録本能地觉得他值得信赖。  
  
那天高振宁可能很疲倦，话并不多，也不想去深究姜承録从哪里来，来干什么。他很快沉默下来，走在姜承録身前。街上空荡，只有沉闷地脚步声和塑料袋的响声。  
  
实际上，高振宁那天确实很累。接到第一个代练单子的兴奋已经过去。第二周开始，他便感到了烦躁和厌倦。沈阳的电信信号也很不好，延迟高得让他想砸电脑。代练也和他想象的很不一样。机械、乏味，甚至在一点点抹杀他对游戏的兴趣。他从家里离开时想到南边去，感觉去了南方便不会遇到这些世俗的困扰。然而他能去的最南方就是沈阳，而且他很快发现地点的改变并不会帮他解决任何困难。现在他急需这个单子的五千块钱，此时只拿到了定金的一千，而他打的比想象中的慢很多，可能要几个月才能打完，还要不停地熬通宵。  
  
他新认识的这个小孩。可能是个外国人吧。他没什么心思去管。但这个小孩和他待的网吧格格不入：脊背挺直，脸颊白净，浑然不如一屋子东倒西歪窝在椅子里的还不洗头的网瘾少年。他从小见不得有人被欺负，一种诡异的责任感督促着他去帮了个忙。  
  
现下那个叫姜承録的少年坐到了他旁边，还在偷偷看他的电脑屏幕。高振宁懒得管他，任他去看，反正看他说中文这磕磕绊绊的样也举报不了人。他正往登录界面拷代练的账号密码，突然被人戳了一下。  
  
姜承録跟他说了一串鸟语。高振宁没听懂。  
  
对方只好打开网页登一个翻译网站，拉着高振宁来看。高振宁看着那个中文语法不通的句子，反应过来：“you, me, 呃, play together?”  
  
姜承録反应了一会儿，点头，去开英雄联盟的界面。  
  
两个人双排的最大阻碍是姜承録没有国服账号，要从头练起。高振宁先是帮他开了个号，和自己代练的那个段位尚低的账号一起双排。很快他就发觉姜承録意识和操作都非常优异，上限看不出来，但至少和他一起炸鱼塘太屈才了。他给他在论坛上买了个新号，和自己的大号双排。他瞟了一眼，姜承録位置选的上单和打野。上单和他排了两把之后，姜承録开始频繁地被分配到打野位。这哥们先是嘀咕了一句，然后进了游戏开始疯狂帮高振宁越塔抓下，甚至无师自通了几句中文，在高振宁说不行吧这塔不能越吧的时候着急地大喊：能，能能，快。  
  
高振宁很久没有那样酣畅淋漓打过游戏，终于拾起一开始玩游戏的初衷。姜承録让他眼前一亮，打游戏打的好，而且玩起来和他之前展露的那副羞涩的模样很不相同。他顶着TheShy的ID，会在死了之后大喊阿西吧，在对话框里手速极快地敲入一连串的话，却又因为输入法不行狂躁地倒进椅子里，再在角色复活时乖乖把键盘鼠标拉回来，重新开始游戏。他仿佛活了过来，从沉默地剪影里蜕变成一个鲜亮的人物。眼睛亮得让高振宁想笑。此刻他们相处起来才是符合年龄的样子：高振宁十六岁，初中毕业。姜承録小他一年半，眉眼声音都还很稚嫩。  
  
两个人用磕磕绊绊中英韩三种语言交杂的方式交流，高振宁租了一个群租房的一角，一间狭小的储藏室，放着一张床。姜承録和他平摊房租，并不是很贵，但对于两个未成年来说还是难以承担，甚至开始的一个月还要高振宁先拿代练的押金垫上。姜承録说是给他做饭，高振宁带他去农贸市场。他手艺一般，不过高振宁不太挑。  
  
他知道高振宁在电信一区有两个号。一个是买的，打了很久，叫Luminoussss。好几个s。他将这个账号与高振宁联系到一起，每次想起对方，想到的就是凌晨时分两个人走在空旷的街道上，四周都是工业遗留的雾蒙蒙的空气。天色昏沉，只有很远的地方一线青白的亮光。  
  
两个人都在等那道天光。高振宁的第二个电一账号从头练起。他是听说职业战队或许会在意这点，于是所有的努力都要做。账号的名字是他的年龄联系方式和“想打职业”四个字。姜承録有一个配套的账号，只在开始的段位和高振宁双排过几次。后面高振宁倔得像头驴，一定要自己单排上分。但沈阳还不够南，延迟太高了，他的胜率在百分之五十左右徘徊，最高不过是王者四百点，在艾欧尼亚里并不算出众。  
  
他们熬夜熬得很频繁。姜承録趴在网吧桌上睡得脖子疼；高振宁脸上疯狂爆痘。有一次在春节时分，网吧老板把店关了要回家，两个人必须要回出租屋，头抵着头窝在炕上，怕冷也怕热，盖着半张被子互相取暖。他们这个角落靠着暖气和窗户，冬天便在忽冷忽热里无缝转换。这时便看出两个人体质的不同。高振宁入了冬感冒几乎没有好过，但又一直坚持要睡在床离着窗户近的那边。窗缝被贴了一层又一层的透明胶带，但姜承録起夜时还是能感受到隐约的冷意。高振宁背对着他，说不想把感冒传染给他，睡梦里脸色很差。姜承録摸了一下他的脸颊，烫得让人心惊；去握他的手，却又比自己一直捂在被子里的手指冷好多。  
  
姜承録把被子往高振宁那个方向拉，跑去楼道尽头的公共厨房烧水。回来的时候高振宁醒了，迷迷糊糊问他在干什么。姜承録比划着要去给他买药，但他不知道中国的退烧药叫什么。高振宁皱着个眉头费力理解他说的话，摆了摆手，脑袋埋进枕头里又睡过去了。  
  
姜承録终于感受到了异国他乡里迟来的恐慌。出租屋里灯泡瘪了，只有沉沉的暗色。  
  
那段时间他们的生活中尽是这样沉沉的暗色。  
  
唯一的好消息是高振宁终于把那个代练单子打完了，拿到了尾款。他请姜承録去吃大排档，犹豫着点了一扎啤酒，第一口就喝得整张脸都皱了起来。姜承録偷偷笑他。另一个好消息是姜承録不知怎么的拿到了一个直播网站的试播机会，可能是他韩服的账号实在有名，而他国服的号也叫着那个大名鼎鼎的名字，被找到了。  
  
总之生活仿佛在慢慢好起来。他们手头第一次有了余钱，于是连群租屋里日夜不停的鼾声、叫骂声和一言难尽的气味都变得可以忍受起来。春日马上就要到来。楼道里贴出了要停暖气的通知。  
  
对于姜承録来说，他心底有一种微妙的感情正在随着气温的回暖渐渐蠢动。苦闷之下曾经酝酿着的暗语随着那条高振宁带他去看过的城外冰河一起解冻了。或者它从来没有真正地冰封过。工业排水是暖的，融出了腊月里也不会结冰地河段，那条河段遍布温差水流形成的漩涡。姜承録的小心思和那段河水一样。白茫茫地泛着蒸汽，闪着朦胧的光，底下全是危险的噬人的漩涡。那些声音在喃喃一个名字：高振宁。  
  
他对高振宁产生了少年人无法抵抗的欲望，体现在方方面面。想去抱他、搂住他、拥有他；想要被搂抱、被亲吻、被拥有。某日清晨他带着如常的晨勃醒来，侧卧着身体等欲望消退。在动作间，高振宁仿佛被他吵醒了，轻车熟路地翻过身拦住他的腰怕他又掉下这张窄小的床。而姜承録却因为这个无比寻常的动作被唤醒了。他浑身都抖了一下，头皮发紧，射在了睡裤里，发出一声细碎的、被困住的幼崽般的喘息。  
  
理论上讲，他正处于一个过于年轻的时间点，年轻到谈情说爱都仿佛在犯罪。但他整日和高振宁呆的实在太近。或者怪这间屋子、这张床太窄小，以至于他不得不诚实。他们借宿的这个储物间很快就装不下他的欲望了。他们的作息使得公共澡堂里往往只有他们两个人。姜承録不经意间要往旁边瞟。水声阵阵，蒸汽弥漫。被高振宁握着的塑料水管如同蛇一样。也如同脊背皮肤下一节一节的脊柱。  
  
他沉迷于假装自然地碰一碰高振宁的皮肤：往这个怕冷地东北男生脖领子里，腰窝里伸两只冰冷的手，或者不穿袜子却要在被窝里把脚踩到高振宁腿上。高振宁不胜其扰，抓着他问：“姜承録你干吗呢？”  
  
姜承録装傻。拉他去跟自己买夜宵。  
  
高振宁不能说全然不知他的心思。甚至于，他自己也经常有的时候，被姜承録细腻的皮肤、瘦削的能够摸到肋骨轮廓的胸口、和殷红的适合接吻的嘴唇蛊惑了。三月初的一天，两个人大中午的时候拉着窗帘在被窝里补觉的时候，高振宁突然说道：“筛哥，我睡不着。”  
  
姜承録转过身和他对视——现在他中文已经不错——小声道：“我也是。”  
  
床太窄。两个人凑得太近。这点距离在两个心怀鬼胎的少年眼里，就如同电视剧在暧昧时刻拉走的镜头，什么都在暗示。但他们又都在质疑对方的意向，极其缓慢地、试探着将距离一点点拉进。发丝摩擦过枕套，发出细碎的、惹人心痒的声音，直到两个人的嘴唇贴合，仿佛在接吻，仿佛孩童触摸世界。  
  
暖气供暖的最后一天，房间闷热，因为墙角摆着的一盆水又很潮湿。储物间的门锁着，是谁锁的想不起来了。他们又尝试接了一次吻，发出一声喘息。很快一切一发不可收拾。他们搂抱彼此的脖颈，纯情也色情地品尝对方的嘴唇，手犹豫着，向下抚摸再倏尔收回来，直到碰上两个人都很青涩的性器。接下来的一切都是蒙太奇剪影，是冰层下湿热的漩涡。  
  
结束了之后把窗帘拉开。那是一个阴天，高振宁肤色很深，站在沈阳中午的日光里，像是一道影子。但他却深吸一口气，喃喃：“我觉得我们能拿世界冠军。”  
  
一共就搞了这么一次。什么也没说。什么也没挑明。也没有什么可挑明的。姜承録给高振宁在超市买了一个很小的生日蛋糕；他攒钱去和某个网吧交涉然后试播了几次；高振宁人品爆发，某一周天气晴朗信号极好，他在艾欧尼亚打上第一。很快网站来通知让姜承録去上海，那里有更好的直播环境、网络条件、发展机会，就如同高振宁一年前盼望的南方那样；他的账号还是联系方式和“想打职业”，年龄加了一岁。  
  
高振宁盯着姜承録买机票，确保是去虹桥。他听过那个傻缺的买错机票的故事。然后两个人坐着公交一起去机场。高振宁对他说：“筛哥，南边儿见。”姜承録恍然发觉他的声音变得低沉了些，如果当年他碰到的是这样的高振宁，不一定会跟着他走。但他想起来不久前，高振宁说他们能拿世界冠军的语气，又觉得不一定。  
  
在他的认知里，沈阳是一个灰色的城市。空荡荡的。除了高振宁之外他不认识几个人。而高振宁送他进安检口之后离开的背影又太渺小了，让他感到害怕。  
  
他作为ig的替补上单再见到高振宁的时候，高振宁和之前又很不一样了。他长得更高、体格更壮、更爱笑、声音更大。皮肤没有好多少；还是一样的黑。最大的变化是，他不再打AD，改去玩打野，而且热衷于抓上。姜承録在训练赛里突然感到了旧日重现，只不过往日是他玩着豹女去帮高振宁在下路打开优势。他以天生的艺术生的敏感，意识到命运仿佛是在有意地镜像重复曾经发生的事情。  
  
他虽然被人笑称是和葛炎双排捡来的上单，但他去ig的最大原因是rookie和高振宁。队里高振宁和他天然亲昵，但两人又维持着一种微妙的距离。高振宁显得更加游刃有余，处事为人像他的体格那样舒展了。让姜承録惊诧的是，这个原来倔强的、自尊心极强的少年仿佛已经与现实和解，身上冒着傻气，时常撒着娇拿自己开玩笑。有一次苏小落在训练室贴了一张从校长其他产业拷贝下来的员工守则，里面赫然一条“不准办公室恋爱”。高振宁大声念出来，笑得前仰后合。宋义进一脸嫌弃地看着他，慢腾腾地吐槽：“哎呦，卧槽，宁王，你那么大声干甚么啊。”高振宁一把拽住姜承録拉到自己腿上坐着，道：“老宋放心，我先gay筛哥。”  
  
姜承録被他的行为迷惑了，以至于突然不知道怎么和他相处。只有在很偶然的时刻，高振宁没有发挥好，身体后撤一步，沉默地抱着手臂的时候，姜承録才能在他身上看出往日那个似乎有些沉郁的少年的身影。那些意气风发的伪装色被他收回了，只遗留下那个好心的，充满烦恼的，普通的少年的本质。这样的高振宁存在感很低。只有姜承録无法从他身上移开视线。  
  
在他们分开的两年中，两人几乎没有联系过。即便双排过几次也没有开麦。他对于高振宁过往的了解来自于葛炎的絮絮叨叨。Kid可能以为他听不懂——毕竟他直播的时候从来都用翻译——和他打游戏的时候说了不少不能往外讲的秘辛，高振宁被黑心俱乐部骗了，史森明帮他装gay扔了行李跑出来，不敢坐火车，坐的城市大巴。他讲到这里的时候，姜承録想起来高振宁送他从沈阳走的时候坐的公交车。他没有做过城市大巴，不知道那是什么感觉。  
  
葛炎后来还提了一句高振宁谈了个喜欢看姜承録直播的女朋友，叼着根咬了一半的红肠去见的之类的，说不懂这姑娘怎么就看上了高振宁。  
  
姜承録觉得可以想象高振宁那时候会是什么样子，高振宁的魅力不好描述。但同时，他现在也很清楚当初他那些小心思里，不只是少年的欲望和迷惘，还有更深层的，更不敢谈的情感。只是那些情感对着当年的高振宁，不应当和现在的这个青年混为一谈。  
  
让他庆幸的是，在他还不能很好地处理二者的界限之前，他们先有新的烦心事去苦恼。于是这些残存的情感问题可以先放在一旁。职业选手的日程和他原先想象的并不很类似，而ig的S7经历也并不顺利。他从被厂长抓得生活不能自理开始职业生涯。有的比赛里高振宁来和他二人路，有的比赛他就老老实实地发育玩自己的单人线。有的比赛赢了，而输的每一场都让他心情沉闷。ig那个摆满电脑的客厅常年拉着窗帘，但由于地盘还算空旷，和沈阳他们常呆的网吧很不一样。唯一相同的是高振宁还坐在他旁边。而他偶尔会去看一眼高振宁的屏幕。  
  
这段时间里，他被培育出了强烈的胜负欲。他逐渐发觉高振宁的保护欲简直没有边界。他保护自己的方式就是保护别人。他通过支撑别人获得力量支撑自己。队里没有人没被他语气轻松地安慰过的。某些时候，高振宁甚至会提起自己在YM的经历，轻描淡写一句“输过多少场都给忘了”当做笑谈。  
  
他笑着谈起失利，仿佛都已经忘怀。姜承録却会在凌晨看到他窝在电竞椅里带着耳机复盘。他平日里都很警觉，只有在姜承録进屋的时候才懒得挂上那种无所谓的笑容，抬了抬下巴当做打招呼。姜承録坐到他旁边，也开了电脑，玩两局大乱斗。高振宁并不会摆出主人的姿态招呼他，脑袋歪在肩膀困倦地盯着电脑屏幕，如同他们在沈阳那样。有一次延迟特别高，高振宁连跪了快二十盘，从王者掉到大师。和姜承録不一样，他受到挫折很少会大喊大叫去发泄，而是一个人窝在电竞椅里一声不发，两条过分长的腿盘起来，头埋进膝盖，看起来像一头受伤的棕熊。  
  
后来在姜承録开始打职业之后，他意识到他曾经敢于大声宣泄的不能够称为挫折，只是一些意料之外的小事。在比赛输了之后，他很快就体味到了高振宁的态度，明白很多时候除了沉默，他们无法对已经发生的事做任何表态。像他拼命在脑海里想象高振宁坐在城市大巴逃去上海的时候他在干什么，却除了送别时那辆公交车里摇晃的扶手和暗沉的路线图想不到别的画面。他也许曾经可以参与后续的故事，但他没有。于是他想起来除了必然会感受的心疼，只有浓厚的陌生感。  
  
他打完第二把大乱斗的时候，发现高振宁已经看完了比赛，歪着头看着他的电脑屏幕发呆。于是姜承録在他眼前摇下手指，高振宁摘了耳机，听到姜承録问：宁，夜宵？  
  
厨房里零食不知道被谁吃完了。姜承録说要开火做点什么，高振宁请了下嗓子，声音还是很低哑疲倦：“去超市买点吧。”  
  
两个人乘电梯下楼，高振宁就靠在墙上，仿佛马上就能睡过去。  
  
他们又是在凌晨三四点出门，这是个让人很熟悉的时间点。但是上海的夜晚依然是暖和的、潮湿的，处处有黄色路灯，天空深蓝，泛着光污染的紫色。而超市离小区很近。这短短的五分钟路程里，高振宁依然很沉默。终于是上楼的时候，他突然深吸了一口气抹了把脸，说道：“筛哥，不行我顶不住，得先睡了。”  
  
姜承録道：“晚安。”  
  
高振宁道：“拜。”回了自己房间。  
  
姜承録拐道去了客厅，又打了两把游戏。  
  
从第二天开始，他突然就领悟到了如何和现在的高振宁相处。他们对待彼此和对待其他队友没有任何不同的地方。可能配合多的时候，会在比赛结束了还受热血驱使，做出一些格外亲密的动作，握手拥抱一类的，不过也止于此了。偶尔直播的时候高振宁提到他，或者他提到高振宁。他怂恿高振宁去买锐雯新出的皮肤，高振宁撒娇耍赖懒洋洋地反驳。他嗓门是真的大，姜承録忍不住一直在笑他，直到高振宁跑来，排到他对面去，把他抓到心态崩了，大喊一声。高振宁全然不顾他开着直播，突然大声来了一句：“筛哥，I love you!!!!!”  
  
姜承録愣了。然后反应过来自己卧槽了一声。两个人都装无事发生过。  
  
上海空气暖和，水流暖和。这样的水质里没有冷流，只有脉脉的温情，不太会形成水底漩涡。但河道边依然要立起围栏防止有人落水。他们说过好多次要团建，至少去外滩转一圈吧，最后也没有去成。  
  
鸽了团建的时间被拿去训练。他们的天赋很快带着他们崭露头角。即便2017年不是属于他们的年头，他们心中也充满了对下一个赛季的希冀。中间发生了一件很小的事情，高振宁好像和女朋友分手了。但这件事在当时对于他们来说可能只能占去精力的百分之十不到。剩下的百分之九十都很简单：比赛，和赢。2018年春季赛，ig的绝对统治期，他们赢了很多很多场。  
  
在这段时期里，高振宁感受到了姜承録身上微妙的变化。他似乎肉眼可见地成熟起来了，在意穿搭，在意自己的外表，在意自己在赛场上的表现。他在高振宁不经意间变得耀眼如同春雷和春雨，让人无法抗拒，被冲击后也只有无边的喜爱。最让高振宁心动的是，姜承録在日益成长的同时学了一种浑然天成的羞涩感。或许是因为在不熟悉的语言环境里。或许是因为他不好意思再像原来那般夸张地大声喊叫了。但即便是羞涩，姜承録仿佛也是游刃有余的。他不会再因为某件事、某个人、某个环境感到手足无措。他大部分时间都面无表情，仿佛是对自己正在做的事情胸有成竹，哪怕不是的时候也表现得如此。但偶尔，在他异常出色地赢得比赛后，或是在他没认真听场工指挥结果走错进场路线后，高振宁总能发现他对上姜承録的视线。姜承録在等待他做出一些回应：握住他伸出的手；将他拉回正轨。但他的等待并不具有压迫感。仿佛仅仅这样等待已经足够自我圆满。  
  
这样的姿态实在太惹人喜爱。高振宁便去和他握手，在退场的时候捡起了几年前的习惯，扶了扶姜承録的侧腰，低着头在他耳边问：“筛哥想不想喝奶茶？”  
  
姜承録偷偷对他点头，高振宁就在采访的时候开小差，手机藏在桌子底下给姜承録订外卖。采访完走的时候，他绕一大圈去找对方，小声说道：“马上就到了，在这儿等会儿。”还补充一句：“就给你买了啊，可别跟那几个人说。”  
  
两个人溜到正大广场一个小角落里等奶茶外卖。高振宁还大言不惭给领队发微信说自己吃坏肚子里姜承録在照顾自己。他微信发到一半，姜承録突然叫了他一声：“宁。”  
  
他视线从手机屏幕抬起来，移到姜承録脸上。姜承録正对着他笑， 不知道是想到了什么。高振宁注意到他眼睛是单眼皮，眼角微微向下垂，但是他抿着嘴唇笑起来的时候，眼神格外得亮。高振宁一下子就想起了他在网吧见到的那个小男生，脊背挺直，笑起来眼神发亮。姜承録此刻与当年的他身影几乎重叠。但二者间有着非常细微的差别，高振宁一时说不上差别的来源。  
  
直到姜承録手臂受伤的那一段时间，高振宁意识到，区别只是他现在不再需要有谁帮他走出困窘，也相当成功地担起了身上的责任。手伤的原因俱乐部里讳莫如深，高振宁只知道姜承録和管理层谈过好几次话，有主动的也有被动的。接下来他回到了韩国接受复健治疗。高振宁给他打过几次视频电话。后来姜承録在大半夜打回来，高振宁正在rank，半边耳机去连手机语音。姜承録问：“在训练？”  
  
高振宁嗯了一声，反问：“筛哥怎么还不睡？”姜承録便啧了一声不回答他。高振宁分神去瞟手机屏幕，黑漆漆的一片，姜承録却道：“你先打。”  
  
高振宁无奈，接着玩下去。但这局在他分神的时候已经崩了，不到十五对面平推。高振宁退了游戏，看向手机的时候才发现姜承録那边黑着灯。他仔细去看的时候，辨认出姜承録趴在枕头上睡着了。  
  
高振宁霎时感到一阵心酸，手撑着额头呆了一会儿。他没有把视频挂掉。身边一个空荡荡的座位。他不是第一次体味这样的感觉。送完姜承録去机场后回程的公交上，他身边也有一个空荡荡的座位。  
  
那时他并没有带任何行李或者背包。但他身边那个位置一直没有人坐上去。  
  
一旦时间流逝，所有过去的时间仿佛都拥有了相同的长短：经历时一般难熬，经历后同样短暂。恍惚间，他感觉自己在那趟公交上坐了很久，路过一座灰色的城市，和一条正在解冻的河流。他一直没有找到应该下车的站点。然后突然之间姜承録又回来了。他被叫去接他，说是个高能帮着拎行李。  
  
姜承録回来后慢慢跟着团队训练恢复。两个人相处一时之间有点尴尬。这种尴尬比起少年时尤甚。他们不再如同那时一般敢于莽撞地试探，对于彼此有着心知肚明的信心；现今的他们一举一动仿佛都要遵循章法。他们不再如几年前还是男孩时被逼仄的空间所困，被迫诚实地面对欲望。现在他们所拥有的越来越多，却也越来越束手束脚。  
  
在半个月后的某个凌晨，姜承録爬起来，放轻声音去了高振宁的房间。West不在宿舍，可能还在训练。于是姜承録去推高振宁，耐心地等他终于醒过来后，小声对他说道：“宁，我睡不着。”  
  
高振宁突然清醒了。  
  
必须要说，此时此刻做什么都不像是个太好的时机。队伍人员刚刚变动、姜承録的经济状态还没有恢复、该磨合的还没有磨合、他们上个赛季刚经历了巨大的失败。胜利不能够带来荣光，他们如同坐上了一列疯狂的过山车，刚刚攀爬了惊人的高度，但后面的坠落同样让人心悸。此刻他们还没有恢复攀爬的心态，不知道能否再次去往相似的高度，不知道能否超越曾经的自我，不知道如果再次从巅峰跌落，他们要如何自处。  
  
但姜承録还是来了，推醒高振宁，说道：我睡不着。  
  
高振宁便问他：“吃夜宵吗？去超市买点。“  
  
两个人心照不宣，又一次走上了凌晨五点的街道。他们在超市买了饼干、泡面、椰汁。高振宁走在他身边。他手里拎着一个塑料袋，说是筛哥，我来拎吧。  
  
天边似乎露出若有似无的一线朦胧白光，在远处晕出一道蛋清色的弧线。此刻有一点像五年以前。也有一点像过往的一个梦。  
  
两个人都养成了习惯。高振宁在天光初现时走在他身边，一只手插在口袋里，一只手拎着超市塑料袋。空气里只有塑料袋在走动间被摇晃出的细细簌簌的声音。这回两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着天。不知道说到了什么，高振宁笑起来。他笑起来很好看，视线低垂，嘴角上扬。  
  
姜承録心中一动，道：“宁。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“有一件事，想和你说。”  
  
高振宁停住了。姜承録站在他身后一步，高振宁一直盯着他看，仿佛在探究他会说什么。半晌，他去握姜承録的右手，手指温柔地、一根一根卡进指缝里扣住。他道：  
  
“你说，听着呢。”  



End file.
